narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Legacy of the Previous Generation: Suzaku Hyuga vs Shikami Nara
Destined Meeting Suzaku Hyuga, who was training with Kyashi, immediatly ordered her to halt as he sensed a presence nearing them... Shikami Nara, student of Ryun Uchiha was leaping from tree to tree. He had been sent on a mission by the Yamakage to search out and capture Kyashi Urami for information on Ryuka Uchiha. He arrived at a clearing and saw his target, "I've got a visual.." he said to himself. Suzaku appeared right infront of the Nara boy, "And you are?" he asked Shikami grunted, "Nara...Shikami." he said silently, yet he held Suzaku's gaze. Shikami sized up Suzaku during the moment of silence, "What a drag...this is Suzaku Hyuga..Sei's son..He has a vast amount of chakra. No doubt his jutsu arsenal must be out of this world like his father's. Ok..." Shikami pointed at the girl in the distance, "Yamakage's orders, she comes with me." he said plainly. Suzaku sneered, "Do what you want with her, i dont really care... but, Shikami you said? Im guessing your Ryun's student, correct?" he asked Shikami held his composure, "Yes I am. Im also his captain of choice on S-rank mission's such as this" he answered Suzaku, "He's gonna ask me to fight..I can feel it. Preparations have been made for this situation but..I really don't want to use that jutsu if I don't need to." Shikami crouched on his tree limb. Suzaku scratched his nose, "Wanna throw down?" he asked Shikami grinned, "Such a bother..." he responded, which clearly meant yes. He seemingly dissolved into the shadows of the forest. "Hmm..ok I'll start with a simple reconnaissance battle to size him up and then...I'll strike" Suzaku sighed and jumped onto a tree branch, "Girl, stay back...." he ordered. He jumped into the darkness of the forest to await the confrontation. Into the Shadows... Shikami walked out of the shadows of the trees. He formed several hand seals, "Shadow Imitation Technique." he said as his shadow stretched and captured Suzaku. Suzaku smiled as he made a "swishing" noise and disappeared from the shadow and appeared behind Shikami, and proceeded to stab Shikami. Shikami became a poof of smoke. "Hmmm... That was shunpo..or at least a varitation of it. Ok next." Shikami emerged from a tree above Suzaku, "Water Release: Syrup Capture Field!" he declared spewing sticky water from his mouth onto the ground below Suzaku, trapping him. Shikami then pulled out and tossed two kunai with explosive tags attached at him. Suzaku smirked and let his blade fall out of its hilt as he focused his chakra and levitated the blade towards his person and blocked the kunais as he freed himself from the sticky water. "Your quite skilled, Ryun-sempai taught you well.." he stated There was a buzzing noise as Shikami reappeared behind Suzaku, "Shadow Sewing Technique!" he declared once more, this time he completely bound Suzaku's blade to the ground. He coated his shadows in his special chakra in order to reinforce the strength of the jutsu. He then formed a few hand seals, "Water Release: Huge Explosion Technique!" he yelled as the water beneath Suzaku erupted with killing pressure. Suzaku smirked once more, "Nice one....but you forgot... i have two swords." he stated as he unsheathed his other sword and dodged the eruption of water as he cut through the shadows to retake his other sword as he sheathed both swords instantly and formed a handsigned, "Looks like your serious.. fine then." he said as his hair revealed to slowly beginning to rise up and up as he made 5 handsigns and shot off several fireballs from his mouth, "Fire Style: Flare Shower!" he yelled. Shikami retaliated, "Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!" he yelled as the water beneath them formed a protective barrier from Suzaku's fire jutsu. He formed another sign and did Water Release: Hurricane Cyclone. Shikami released a stream of water from his mouth and with his hands, emitted wind chakra to create a giant tornado of slicing water which slammed into Suzaku. Suzaku instantly retaliated and aimed his blade at the tornado and focused his Reiryoku into it as he sliced at the tornado and sent it back to Shikami with 10x its power. Shikami smacked his hands together, "Heh that might have worked if I was Master Ryun..however, I can keep my cool and..." Shikami held out his palms, since the jutsu was originally his it returned on its course back to Suzaku. The result was it exploding on contact with him. Suzaku smiled as he used the smoke to corner Shikami and ran in and sliced Shikami's stomach, stabbed straight through, "And im not like Father... i show no mercy... KatonGetsuga!" he yelled, blasting it off inside of Shikami. A grin crossed Shikami's face as he melted into water, "Okay I think that was enough reconnaissance." said the real Shikami coming out of the woods. Shikami's face formed a frown, Okay, from what I've learned, this guy is a mid to long range fighter who is extremely quick. His jutsu use large amounts of chakra but that doesn't seem to slow him. He uses spiritual energy and won't hesitate to kill.." Shikami huffed, "What a drag.." "Wind Release: Verdant Mountain's Violent Wind" he thought to himself forming the proper seals. The two kunai that Suzaku had deflected earlier suddenly rose up and sliced him on his back and face, imbued with wind chakra, the cuts were quite deep. Suzaku grinned as he went 'poof', revealing that it was a Shadow Clone. "So, thats where you've been hiding..." he stated, showing that he was right behind Shikami, with his blade prompted on Shikami's shoulder, right next to his neck. Taking Command Shikami chuckled at his predicament, "Well, it was boud to happen sometime." he said to himself. His hand seals were too quick and Suzaku hadn't the time to react, "Water Release: Water Encampment Wall." he stated as a circle of crushing water surrounded him, allowing him to escape Suzaku's grasp. He landed and turned to Suzaku, "Your one tough Hyuga, thats for sure." Shikami's eyes softened, "Heh, I have a unique ninja art that is unique to me and me alone. I call it Diamond Release. No other Nara or ninja, for that matter, are able to use it for some reason. Don't even try copying it, it won't work..because, it's not even a kekkai genkai." Shikami explained. "Besides, this ninja art, it excellent...at shattering..the Byakugan!" he declared slapping his palms on the ground, "Diamond Release: Birth of Dense Ravine!" he yelled. Large, tree-sized diamonds sprung up from the ground, trees, water, and even the sky as the forest was changed into a diamond forest. Shikami huffed from the sudden leaving of the tremendous chakra the jutsu required. The tallest diamond was well over 100 feet tall. That was the diamond that Shikami climbed to the very top of. It over looked the now-diamond forest. He put the palms of his hands on the surface of the diamond he stood on, "Diamond Release: Diamond Labyrinth Technique!" he said as the diamonds began connecting all around Suzaku to form a giant labyrinth. After the jutsu was finished he stood and spoke, "Ok now I'll read you your rights. This labyrinth I've created goes on for hundreds of miles, it is too hard to penetrate with physical taijutsu or weapons. It cannot be melted by fire, only sharpened. Ah and I forgot my favorite part, spiritual energy and pressure are useless, as my diamonds absorb them, this also makes teleportaion impossible. Your trapped." he explained. Suzaku looked around and closed his eyes, "So it seems...." he said, as his eyes opened, as the diamonds around them began to crack deeply. His eyes retained the legendary doujustu, Ragnarök, as he closed his right eye, leaving the green one open. "Your somethin else.. to make me have to use this..." he stated as he stood straight. The diamonds around him glowed green and shattered into glitter, leaving only a stunned Shikami. Only, this was just a trick of the light. The diamond reflected Ragnarok's energy back at Suzaku, cancelling the jutsu out. Shikami laughed from above, "I left that one out on purpose. I just wanted to see your face when even mighty Ragnarok failed." Suzaku frowned, "It didnt fail." he stated as green energy surrounded Shikami, slicing his body up and entering him, making him scream in pain. "You idiot, all i needed to do was allow your diamonds to absorb my energy and use that trace from the just to you. If i cant take down the jutsu, next is to take down its master." he stated, as Shikami fell to the ground, causing the diamond maze to start retracing back to the ground. Shikami turned into diamonds and reappeared on top of the labyrinth. "You need to examine your opponent more thoroughly. You see, if this dome dissolves without my command, you will dissolve with it. So...do you give up?" Suzaku sighed, "Not really...." he said looking around, and sighed, "I know what to do..." he stated as he drew his sword. He walked over to the wall and touched the diamonds. He closed his eyes and rdirected the energy within the dome and spread it to make that one side weak. With a thud, he stabbed through the weakened wall and escaped with the dome quickly. "Wow... didnt that take some thinkin...." he stated "Heh, moron..." Shikami said as Suzaku dissolved along with any clones he had made, "I warned you about dissolving my jutsu without my command." "Whew... that was close..." Suzaku stated, who was right behind Shikami. "I never thought you would be so skilled.... looks like i cant hold back with you anymore." he said. "Oh, and if your wondering how i survived, you can thank ol' Akariyasuragi over here..." he said, puttin his blade on his shoulder. Suzaku began to power up, forcing more and more energy out of his body. Chakra Running Low... Shikami was flabbergasted, "How the heck did he escape that?! Those last two jutsu were my unblockable combo! If they didnt work...wait...that's it! I can finish this with, Shadow Sewing Technique!" he screamed in his mind. The shadows leaped and bound Suzaku's swords..then with the last of his chakra Shikami did his combo, Diamond Release: Birth of Dense Ravine and Diamond Release: Diamond Labyrinth Technique, trapping Suzaku once more. With Suzaku's swords outside the crystal and Suzaku trapped within..healing wasnt an option. Suzaku scoffed and closed his eyes, "Think... there's gotta be a way.... come on.... wait...maybe... its a stretch but..." he thought as he made a handsign. Outside of the Dome, two shadow clones of Suzaku appeared and struck at Shikami from behind, being able to draw blood on their Kunais. Shikami's eyes widened at the pain, yet he drew his own kunai and cut the two clones down, making the two clones poof away. He then refocused, "Crud..that was close.." he thought to himself. "If only I could...use his power..but I'm too weak at the moment.." Shikami said within himself. He then pressed his palm up against the diamond labyrinth and forced his wind element and water element into it. The result was water beginning to fill up the entrapment and the wind beginning to cut Suzaku. "This is it" Shikami huffed. Suzaku stared at the water quickly rising up, "Damn... not much time left..please..." he thought, staring at his hand as a red and thick liquid appeared on his hand. He smirked and cut himself with a kunai, cringing at the pain of it. He inserted the blood within his cut as his injury began to glow. A few seconds later, water began to pour out as the diamonds began to lower down, revealing an alive Suzaku standing. Shikami drew his blade and held it infront of him, "Darken, Sómbraopresion" he whispered. Sómbraopresion unleashed with a burst of chakra that fell around Shikami as crimson rain. In his released state, Shikami becames arrancar-like in appearance. In this form, he has a Hollow mask, resembling more of a human skull, complete with a jaw joint and rounded forehead. From the back of the mask, four spike-shaped marks stretch, two of them stopping by the forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are also small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. He has long straight hair, and a Hollow hole even larger than his previous one, decorated with markings stretching from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. He also has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small furry tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles, as well as seemingly white skin. In this form, he has a spear instead of a sword. The creature he had become now breathed an evil chakra out of it's mouth, which was quickly followed by it vanishing and reappearing right in front of Suzaku. It stepped on Suzaku's head and fired a cero at point blank range. Suzaku, fortuantly, countered with Flash Step, dodging the Cero. "What the f*** was that?!" he thought as he sighed, "Fine then.... Send my opponent to the Depths of Hell, Akariyasuragi". Immediatly, his blade became diamond-like with a dancy-like red aura around it. "Your go." Resurection vs Zanpakuto Shikami was no easy goer this round. He held out his palm and created a diamond spear out of thin air. The spear was charged full of raw chakra and spiritual pressure. He sent the spear forward at amazing speeds, crashing into Suzaku and ripping a chasm open in the ground behind it. Suzkau smirked, as a large explosion occured behind Shikami, an explosion just as big as Shikami's attack which tore into his back. "Never attack without understanding your opponent's powers." he simply stated. Shikami grinned through his mask, "Mine is the power of Kyuubi, your's may be slightly altered but Kyuubi exists in those blades.." he laughed. Shikami pointed his fingers, "Cero Oscuras." he said blowing Suzaku away. Suzkau frowned, "Stupid..." he said as the Cero Oscuras disappeared upon making contact and reappeared behind Shikami, blowing up on his back with sheer force. However without even turning his head, he put his hand behind him and caught the cero with his bare hand. "Pathetic..my own attack against me." he said comically, "Is that all to your power?" "You tell me." he simply replied as his blade was aimed at Shikami. "Did i forget to tell you, that all this time, when your little diamonds were absorbing my chakra, at the same time, i was absorbing yours with Akariyasuragi?" he continued as his blade was pointed at Shikami and stated, "Bokoheki!" he yelled as his blast of two mountains size strcuk at Shikami.